The Survival Of The Daleks
by CyberSam2000
Summary: Seven months after CoE, and a month after Jack disappeared - Gwen and Rhys come back to clear up their former temporary Torchwood warehouse. But when the Doctor suddenly arrives and Captain Jack returns, some old enemies are yet to make their entrance.


**A/N:- Sorry for the long delay in updates and sorry for the whole change in story. I wasn't happy with the old version. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own dr who. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**&**

The Survival of the Daleks

The TARDIS was in mid-flight, hurtling and zipping through the Time Vortex, as its occupant dashed around inside, currently operating the main console. The Doctor let out a triumphant cheer, yanking a lever down, as the TARDIS successfully zipped toward a randomly chosen destination. Otherwise known as: the Year 6,685,099, the planet Retrofilia, in the Tuned System of the Seven Genres.

Slap-bang in the middle of his solitary cheerfulness, a string of elaborate Gallifreyan symbols appeared on the TARDIS's monitor. Reading the information, a frown dented the corners of his lips and a concerned crease settled atop his forehead. There was a change in the pan-dimensional wavelength pattern - that wasn't supposed to happen.

He was just going to set about investigating the problem, when: _CRASH! _The TARDIS's lights dimmed and sparks flew out of the console, as the TARDIS violently lurched to one side, sending the Doctor crashing headfirst into the console.

"Behave!" the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS, recovering from the impact and nursing his sore head, whilst one-handedly bashing bits of the console with a conveniently placed mallet.

Reading the monitor, he let out a disgruntled sigh, and threw his hands up into the air. "Where the hell are we going?!"

**&**

"This blinkin' brilliant, eh? Jack runs off to hell knows where, and we're left to clear up the mess!" remarked Rhys, with a hearty chuckle, breaking the awkward silence.

Gwen sighed, and stared at him, with a saddened expression that clearly said '_No_'. Rhys dropped his smile, and silently carried on packing up the rest of the things.

Once again, all was silent.

Seven months. Seven sombre months of imperceptible mourning, had passed since the 456 left, since the children returned to normal, since she'd found out she was pregnant – she was just into her eight month now, since Ianto had… died. But just one month since Captain flipping Jack had disappeared into the winds, leaving her to pick the pieces of her life, back to her old job as a police officer. There was no more Torchwood now – not with everyone gone. Suzie, Tosh, Owen, Ianto, Jack… Torchwood was nothing.

The large, abandoned warehouse that had played their temporary Torchwood base, which was situated in the heart of London, hadn't been touched since all those months ago. So, now, Gwen had decided it was time to overcome the fear of the tragic memories and clear the place up – for once and for all.

The devastation of the catastrophic events that time, so long ago, left a trail of dark, dismal memories lingering in the air and contributing to the deathly silence. Though it had happened a while back, the reminiscences were still there, and it would _continue_ to taunt them for the rest of their lives. For Gwen, at least.

Suddenly, a groaning whir of ancient engines sounded in the vast warehouse. And just at that very moment, when Rhys was looking around in bewilderment, Gwen's mobile started to ring.

Eyes bulging out, Gwen recognised the name flashing on her mobile screen. With hands trembling with shock, delight, and nerves, Gwen fumbled around with the keys, before urgently pressing the phone to her ear.

"Gwen, is that you?" the ever familiar voice of Captain Jack asked.

Gwen felt like both crying and laughing. Resisting the urge to swear and shout, at the man, she replied dryly, "Who do you think it is? The bleeding Queen. It's me Gwen. Why— What— How--" she stuttered, before taking a deep breath and choking out. "It's been, what, a flipping month. Crap, Jack, I thought I'd gotten rid of you for good."

"You should know, you can't get rid o' me that easy," Jack answered casually, chuckling, and Gwen swore she could hear him winking. His voice deadpanned. "I'm sorry. But there's nothing left for me, on Earth. I… I was just going to ask: you OK? Everything alright, with the baby and everything?"

"You're asking about _me_: what about _you_, Jack? You just left, like that, on a hill. A freaking hill Jack. Ya didn't even blinking explain where you w--"

The Captain cut in, "What's that noise? Hang on, but that's… the TARDIS! Gwen, what's going on? Gwen? Gwen?"

"GWEN! FRIGGIN' CRAP! GWEN, GET OVER HERE, QUICK!" Rhys shouted, jumping up and down on the spot, as a brisk wind conjured itself up and a blue box materialised into existence.

"The what?!" Gwen's eyes widened when she saw the TARDIS. "What the hell?! Sorry Jack, I've gotta go! There's this box. This blue box. Rhys is… Sorry. I have to--"

"Gwen, wait! Don't hang up! That's the TARDIS – the Doctor, the man I've been telling you about, it's his time machine. It must be him! Don't do anything. I'm coming back to earth," Jack declared.

Jack cut off, and Gwen snapped her phone shut.

"Why did you do that for?" the Doctor asked a wide-eyed Rhys, stepping out of the TARDIS.

"I didn't do a thing!" Rhys said, before postioning his hands in what he thought was a defensive pose and quickly adding, "Don't think I'm scared of you aliens either, I've seen aliens a lot scarier than you! Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I should be asking the same thing, but all the same... I'm the Doctor. Hello!" the Doctor waggled his fingers at him to demonstrate. "And oh yes you did, you did one whole eon of a thing, bringing my TARDIS here. Where am I?"

"Don't--"

"You're in Torchwood," Gwen replied calmly, acting as casual as possible and pretending that the blue-box-appearing thing hadn't just happened.

The Doctor turned to her, a huge grin forming. "Before I do introductions, where's Jack?"

"He's gone."

"What do you mean--"

But then, for no reason at all, the sky darkened into an unwelcoming, charcoal black. The ground beneath their feet began to quake malevolently and throw them about, as an earthquake overwhelmed them.

With a _very_ pregnant Gwen and a rather slow Rhys in toe, the Doctor sprinted outside and stared up at the sky, in disbelief. A fog had drifted in, masking the air with a thick, grey smog. All across London, thunder boomed and lightning crackled, as the heavens opened and rain came gushing down on them.

Suddenly, with a blinding flash of electric blue, Jack teleported into view.

"How did you get here by teleport? I thought I'd disabled that Manipulator!" the Doctor said.

Jack replied, with a casual shrug, as if they were talking about the weather, "Well sorry, Doc. I unlocked the settings and teleported once again."

"Every time I lock it, you go and unlock it again!"

The fog started to clear, and giant Dalek spaceships came into view – they were big, golden, and intimidating – causing panic to rise, from the citizens, of London. The ships looked as if they were heading their – the Doctor, Rhys, and Gwen's – way…

"Dalek…" the Doctor whispered grimly.

**&**

Inside the complex web of the Dalek spaceship, the deep voice of the black Dalek – supposedly "emperor" - boomed out, "Find the Doctor immediately! he knows where the electric diamond is! THE DIAMOND SHALL GIVE ME THPOWER TO RULE THE WHOLE OF TIME AND SPACE! find him! I am the only one who must have the electric diamond! get the electric diamond, and bring the Doctor here!!"

Another Dalek, golden this time, glided forwards. "The Dalek mother ship WILL send powerful missals! it WILL destroy half of London missal will be fired IN 10 RELS! 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! … FIRE MISSALS NOW!"

**&**

"Now, what do we do?!" Rhys challenged the Doctor, after they finished. The finished tasks being: Gwen cursing the Daleks, Jack flirting and introducing the Doctor to Rhys, and the Doctor babbling about the impossibility of the Daleks being there, in present day London. Alive. Rhys continued, "Seeing, as you're the clever clogs around here, "Doctor". What the hell do we do?

"Well for starters, we can get into the TARDIS," the Doctor answered, ignoring Rhys's comment about him.

**&**

"Bloody hell, this space ship is bigger on the inside!" Rhys commented loudly, upon his enter into the TARDIS. Gwen shared his surprise, but settled the matter by gaping instead. The Captain strode in purposefully, behind them all.

The Doctor stood in front of them, mouth already ajar, and ready to introduce his TARDIS to everyone.

But Jack had leapt in front of the Time Lord, and got there before him, saying, "Rhys, Gwen, this is the Doctor's TARDIS. The TARDIS stands for 'time and relative dimension in space'."

"Thank you, Captain," the Doctor said, scowling behind his back. The Doctor flicked a couple of switches on the console, before he turned to them and explained, "Now, it seem as if--"

The Doctor was cut off by a loud, resonating boom, coming from outside.

"…This could be the end of the world," Jack completed.

**A/N:- Please read and review.**


End file.
